personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Panopticon/Cast and Characters
Cast Pics Hey guys, just wanted to bring to your notice that I think the picture of the guy under Beat Cop is that of David Carranza and is credited as NYPD Queens Officer. Gregory Konow plays Beat Cop but I'm not sure where he appears. Also I think Wood is the guy Reese questions before Shaw knocks him out. And there is Jimmy Martinez as Link's Lieutenant.Rudinet (talk) 12:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Rudi, I share your concern regarding the accuracy of which cop is which as well as other cast members. The show rarely puts out a complete cast list, and sometimes our early entries involve a little bit of guess work not to mention a degree of luck. In this case, I cross referenced Google with IMDB as best I could but there are never any guarantees. Normally, with time, other sites will lock in on who's who and we can clean it up when we confirm it for ourselves. Let's absolutely keep a dialouge running here so we can share what info everyone comes up with. Boy, it's great to have our show back! Wilem7 (talk) 13:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :: We depend too much on the press releases, which are incomplete, and really should check the end credits as well. I noticed the credits for this episode are (or were) incomplete; I added Romeo, but there were a couple others, all very small parts, missing as well because they weren't on the press release. The others aren't that big a deal, but Romeo is going to recur, so he is. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::W, yes I know hard it is to get everything right with the limited information we get. But you still do such a great job of with Cast and Crew pages, I just thought I would help you out a little bit. And yes great to have our show back!!Rudinet (talk) 09:12, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::It took a while, but I was finally able to confirm that Leopold is Wood. I had to watch a clip of a horrible student film he was in, but it was worth it (I guess). I think we have the cops in the right place too now, but if not please let me know. I had to laugh, as at IMDB for 402 they have two different people claiming to be PMC #2. I wonder if Romeo's crime ring is just to give Shaw an outlet to blow off steam, or if the machine needs them for something...Wilem7 (talk) 14:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Great job. I think Carvell as NYPD Officer is correct. But I think the pic of the Beat Cop is that of David Carranza (from Google Images) and is credited as NYPD Queens Officer. Gregory Konow (again Google Images) is credited as Beat Cop but like I said I don't know where he appears. Another actor Jimmy Martinez as Link's Lieutenant is also credited. And yes I do think The Machine might have a purpose for Romeo and his team.--Rudinet (talk) 11:59, October 4, 2014 (UTC)